


Raised by the Devil

by FBIEpidemic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBIEpidemic/pseuds/FBIEpidemic
Summary: Lucifer is wounded and Trixie has to rush home





	Raised by the Devil

_“Trixie, baby, I need you to call me back when you get this.”_

The daughter of hell lets her phone get the call. There’s a boy attacking her neck with his soft kisses and in that moment she’s not thinking about her family. How they all do the most dangerous jobs and that she never lets her calls go to voicemail.

She grips the boy's hair as his hand trails down her legs. 

Her phones start to go off again.

His breath against her neck is hot and she can’t think straight. “Should you get that?” He bites at her ear and she moans into his kiss.

“No.” She presses his hips to hers with a solid hand against his ass. “Keep going.”

And he had plans on it but Trixie’s mind catches up to the hands and the sound of Darth Vader's death march fills her head again.

“Stop,” she pushes him away with ease. The heat already gone from her body. Her mother wouldn’t call her in the middle of the day unless it was something important or if Lucifer had done something so ridiculous that it needed to be shared. Even then, she wouldn’t call more than once. “Mommy?”

She’s terrified. She can think of four times when her mother and Lucifer had gotten themselves into trouble. The first time she’d seen her mother shot but Lucifer was there and he had cleaned up that mess. When her mother shot Lucifer but she hadn’t seen that and he was fine the next time she saw him. And then there was when her mother was poisoned. That day is obscure in her mind.

“Oh thank God,” her mother lets out a relieved sigh. “I’m sorry for calling you in the middle of the day but Lucifer… I need you to get back to L.A., monkey. He’s hurt and you’re going to want to be here.”

 

 

_”If you’re mommy’s Guardian angel, who watches over Lucifer?”_

Amenadiel paces. Back and forth and he’s not really sure where he belongs in the mess of all of this. Their mother is gone and he is here. So, what will befall Lucifer when he wakes? What if he thrashes and reacts as an angel does when wounded? Will his shimmer fade and cast the hospital with his scars? Will his wings come?

Maze isn’t doing much better. Her knee bounces at a beat that she doesn’t make but rather breaks. She can’t stop thinking about how she never forgave Lucifer for making her cut his wings off. How unfair their friendship has always been and how she’s loved him anyways.

Ella is afraid. No one else looks the part but she’s a mess. Her hair is pulled into a mess of a knot at the top of her head. Her nails are worn down between scratching and biting at them. The circles under her eyes are a mixture between dried tears and lack of sleep. She wonders how it is that Chloe hasn’t cried yet and how Dan is still here unbothered by the fact that she stained his shirt with her tears.

“Family of Lucifer Morningstar.” They’re finally greeted by a doctor. His scrub cap is an enchanting swirl of blue and purple but not distracting enough to draw their eyes away from his haggard shoulders. “Good afternoon-” he glances at his watch and makes a face,” or rather morning, now, I suppose.”

The facial hair on his face is a lazy growth. He’s working a hard shift, the strips of hair here and there on his face show a dedication to keep clean but the lack of time to do so. “He’s a little out of it right now but in an hour or so, a nurse will come get you and you’ll be allowed back.”

They all know what to do. Dan ushers Ella slowly out the door. Amenadiel takes his spot back in the waiting room, he’s the watchdog. He won’t sleep until he knows Lucifer is really safe. And Maze leaves to get alcohol and Linda. They’ll need the doctor. 

 

 

“Mom?” She entered the dark room hesitantly. Maze had hardly even looked up at her. Amenadiel smiled at her but didn’t return her hug. The doctor sent her to Lucifer’s room with the promise that her mother was already here. But she’s not.

She takes a step into the room, glancing around at the machines and wires all over her stepfather and bites her lip. “Oh, this such a bad idea.”

Hesitantly, she nears the bed. Lucifer has done enough in her life to deserve more than the title of Stepfather and she gives him more than that. But he’s still the Devil. Kinda. He’s a broken, more human, fragile version of the Devil that he once was. That much is evident now.

“Bizzy B.” His eyes are hardly open, just a sliver of his red devil eyes. She knows he’s being coy, somehow happy even attached to monitors and on the receiving end of an IV. Well, he’s probably pumped full of narcotics so… 

She glances around the room one more time and takes a seat at his side. “Hey, how’s my father of hell?” Glancing over him, it’s still hard to tell what it is that happened. No one’s told her yet. The blanket pulled up to his shoulders covers any bandages and there are no slings so it’s hard to tell.

“Got shot,” he says, eyes big in a comical way but a smile still falling across his lips. “Your mom’s mad. Wasn’t my fault though!” He giggles and winces,” did hurts. Hurts. Huuuurts. Hur- Detective!”

Her mother stands in the doorway, hair up in a bun and sweatpants on her legs. She shakes her head at Lucifer but smiles at her daughter,” I promise, Trix, that he was pretty bad earlier. No matter how he’s acting now.”

Trixie waves it off, hell, she’d want to be there even if he got shot in the ass. She wants to know, it still affects her even if she’s not there all the time. “That’s okay but what happened?”

They were doing an easy in-and-out undercover thing. Nothing even that bad, they were just extras but Lucifer got tipped off by a guy at the party and he knew it was dangerous. So he told no one. He addressed the problem and was shot. It took them a moment to find him. It was a multi-story house and everyone was high. When they found him, he was clutching his abdomen. Chloe thought it was over.

“Well, he seems…” Trixie watches Lucifer stare at his hand. He squints his eyes at it and wiggles his fingers. “He seems better. In a sense.”

Chloe rolls her eyes,” yeah well, it’s nice to have you down here.”

Lucifer peaks up and nods,” I missed you, spawn. No little hell things running in the house. No torture toys in the hall.” He tilts his head at her but becomes distracted with his feet at the end of the bed. 

“He’s high out of his mind,” Trixie says, head shaking but a good feeling settling over her chest. 

“Oh yeah.”

Trixie smiles at her mother and then at Lucifer. They can be the worst. Lucifer not understanding how to be a co-parent and her mother’s motherliness but she wouldn't trade that. She’d be nothing without them. They made her who she is. For better or for worse.


End file.
